Joe's Dirty Bar Bathroom Remix
by arizonarobbins1
Summary: Callie and Arizona at Joe's. after the whole I want you to feel free too. Sorry suck at summaries
1. Joe's Dirty Bar Bathroom Remix

A/N: Hey guys, this is my first submission. I don't know if I'm going to continue it, that all depends on the success of this story. Also all characters and Grey's Anatomy references belong to the great and wonderful Shonda Rhimes, and Shondaland.

**Joe's Dirty Bar Bathroom Remix**

_Callie POV_

After i said that i wanted Arizona to feel free too, I've been pretty messed up. Then after that she said "do you miss me at all" and I said, "of course" and she said "just not enough" and walked away, things got worse, but people cry not be cause they're weak, it's because they have been strong for too long. So here i am at Joe's taking shot after shot wishing Mark was here so i could talk to him, I mean Meredith has been great, but I miss Mark. I know Arizona is here too but I am trying to ignore that fact... but who am I kidding, you can't ignore Arizona Robbins. Meredith comes up to the bar where I am sitting, looks at me and without saying a word to me, orders us a round of tequila. Just as Meredith and I are taking our shots, i see Arizona run into the bathroom crying. Again Meredith looks at me and says, "go get her."

_Arizona POV_

Callie wanted me to feel free too. Nowadays i only smile for my kids, but other than that I sulk...When people ask me what happened to awesome, perky, Arizona Robbins, I want to say, "I lost my person" but instead I keep smiling trying like hell to be the happy person, I wish I was and say, "I'm just tired"... Of course anyone who knows me already knows that I lost Callie. At the same time, my big mouth decides to ask Callie if she misses me, and she says "of course" and here goes my big mouth again, I say, "just not enough" and I walk away. Now here i am at Joe's with Owen, April, Avery, Alex, and Wilson drinking white wine. I know Callie is here but if I look at her I will cry, but of course I look anyway and see her at the bar taking shots. My sight of her is interrupted as Meredith Grey walks up to her and orders them another round. That's when the tears start. I run passed them into the bathroom trying to hide my tears from Callie. It doesn't work...

_Callie POV_

I walk into the bathroom and see Arizona trying to wipe the tears off her face without messing up her make up and I have a flash back to tears and me trying not to mess up my make up. I take a step forward and she doesn't hear me so I say, "Hey PEDs right?" She turns around and says, "Callie...". I say, "That's not what I said." I see her smile slightly as she says, "yeah, right, hi.". Keep my role I say, "Calliope Torres, Orthopedic Surgery, I've seen you at the hospital, are you okay?" Again she says, "Callie..." I pin her against the sink, put my thigh against her jean clad core and say more forcefully, "that's not what I said" she squeaks out a "yeah fine...I'm fine." I continue, unbuttoning her jeans, pulling down the zipper and stroking my fingers over her core, I say "People talk where we work, they talk... A lot, so for the sake of being honest I think I should tell you that I know things about you, because people talk." She lets out a breathy moan as I circle her clit with my finger and says, "terrific". With a few more stroke around her clit and sexy moans from her, I move my fingers down and tease at her opening and thrust in as I say, "People really like you over there, they respect you, they're concerned, they're interested... They really like you, some of them really like you." I can sense her getting close by her breaths getting more ragged and her walls clenching around my fingers, I slow down a little bit much to Arizona's disappointment, and say, "the talk is good, and when you are not upset, when you are over being upset, people will be lining up for you." She lets out the sexiest moan as I run my thumb across her throbbing clit and says, "you wanna give me some names" I stroke her clit and thrust inside of her one more time before pulling out, earning a frustrated moan from Arizona, zip and button her jeans, give her a small kiss on her lips and say, "I think you'll know. "

_Arizona POV_

I can't believe after all that Callie actually pulled out, I'm stunned for about a second before I see her turning to leave. I grab her wrist, turn her around and pull her in for and earth shattering kiss. I pull her into a stall and pin her up against one of the walls. She gives me the sexiest look I have ever seen and it sends bolts of pleasure to my core. I unbutton her jeans, pull her shirt and bra over her head, so I can see my favorite part of her anatomy. She gives me a slight moan as I kiss down her neck on to her breast to her nipple and bite and suck there. She moans my name as I switch to her other breast and give it the same treatment, I look up at her and say "I've missed that". She gives me a smile and does it again. Then she says, "you are wearing to many clothes." I smile up at her and say, "im a little busy." Still kissing her neck and chest, I trail my finger down her inner thighs and she moans a long drawn out "pleaseeee." I smile and shove my hand down her panties feeling her wetness, I circle around her opening just to tease her a little bit before thrusting three fingers into her hot,wet, core. She moans "Dios mío!" I use my thumb to rub fast tight circle on her clit. I feel her walls start to clench around my fingers, so bite roughly on one of her nipples and I say "Come Calliope, come for me" that sends her over the end and she comes. I wait until her breathing is back to normal and I pull out. We just stand there for a second before I say, "what are you gonna do about my clothes situation, Dr. Torres?"

_Callie POV_

I was not planning on having hot, dirty, bar bathroom sex, with Arizona Robbins tonight, but I am so glad it happened. I look at her, she's giving me her sexy look. I sit her on the edge of the toilet, take her shirt and bra off before pulling down her pants along with her panties that are soaked through and ruined. Since I teased her before on the sink, I just dive for her neck and chest planting wet kisses everywhere. I suck on her breast for a little bit before I moved down her body and run my tongue through her wet folds. She is writhing under me already moaning my name and saying, please. I decide that I need her to beg me for it so I sit back, running the slightest bit of my finger over her clit, giving her pleasure but not enough to send her over the edge. She whimpers and says "Callie please..." I rub a little bit harder so she knows what I want but not enough to get her off, she tries again, " Callie please, I need you!" I shake my head and say, "Not good enough". She gives me a frustrated moan and instead of trying again she tries to grab my hand so she can ride my fingers, I laugh pulling back, and before she can finish herself off I grab her hands in one of mine, put my other hand right above her clit as she tries to buck into, I say, "come on Arizona, you know what I want to hear." She stops trying to finish herself, she hangs her head and submission, thinking of what I want to hear I rub my finger around her opening just to keep her on edge so I can hear what I want to. I hear her mumble "not fair" as I keep teasing her. She finally gives up and says, "Callie I need you, I need your fingers and your tongue, I need you to make me come, I need you to..." Turned on more and mo by her every word, I thumb her clit and start rubbing a little faster and I say, " almost, you need me to..." She basically screams, " I need you to eat me!" Just as the word eat comes out of her mouth, I start sucking and licking on her hard clit and start thrusting two fingers in and out of her, she comes three consecutive times even after I have stopped my movements. She comes down from her high and says "wow"

Arizona POV

Callie smiles at me and says, "yeah." We help each other get cleaned up so we can go back out to the bar. Just as we are about to leave I kiss her and say "I love you." And she says,"you do?" I look at her with a surprised look on my face and I say, "I do." She starts to leave and I feel the tears come again, but right as she opens the door she turns and says " I love you too."


	2. Operation: Get Callie Back

**A/N: Hey guys! thanks for the awesome reviews. i'm not to sure about this one but i wasn't sure about the first one either so i hope you enjoy. please review!**

_**Chapter 2: Operation: Get Callie Back**_

Callie POV

_*Callie and Meredith talking on the phone*_

**Meredith: You had hot, dirty, bar bathroom sex with Arizona?!**

**Callie: It's not like I planned for it to happen. I mean, I walked in when YOU told me to "go get her" and when I saw her at the mirror-**

**Meredith: You jumped her?**

**Callie: No I didn't jump her! I recreated the time we meet with the roles switched and made her cooperate by turning her on a little bit….**

**Meredith: So you jumped her…**

**Callie: kind of….. but trust me she was willing**

**Meredith: didn't need to know that, but I gotta go, I have a case. See ya**

**Callie: Bye..**

Arizona POV

Callie Torres, the love of my life, the woman I left in an airport, the woman I share a child with, the woman that cut off my leg, the woman that I cheated on, the woman that was and still is my whole world, the woman the broke up with me because she wanted me to feel free, followed me into the bathroom, recreated the time we first met accept the roles were switched, all the while seduced me, and fucked me senseless in a dirty bar bathroom. Not that it wasn't sexy as hell and great for me but, she broke up with me, she was the one that gave up….. but all of that doesn't matter because I cheated on her and as much as I would love to take it back a million times over I can't. The thing is she said she loved me last night. That changes everything. That means that I will tell her I love her everyday and apologize for hurting her every day. I'm going win Calliope Iphengenia Torres back.

Callie POV

Owen Hunt just told me that he wants me and Arizona to work on case together for the next 2 weeks. 14 DAYS! I was planning on avoiding Arizona after what happened at Joe's, and it wouldn't have changed anything but then she said I love you and I said it back and that changes everything. Now I have to work side by side with her to help her with an extremely difficult surgery to help save this little boy's life. I'm laying down in an on-call room, which is probably the first time I have ever been in one without having sex. Anyway, I'm in here and I keep on flashing back to the look on Arizona's face as she begged me to fuck her, remembering her being so desperate for release that she begged for me to eat her. I'm getting more and more wet as I think about how she made me come and then how I made her come. Just because I don't want to ruin my streak for how on- call rooms are for sex, I slide my hands up my chest and cup my breasts and start to rub my nipples through my bra, I feel that they are already rock hard. I keep one of my hands on my breast and slide one hand down and under my scrub pants and tease myself through my underwear feeling the copious amount of wetness that is soaking through my panties. I need to come, so I push past my panties and put 2 fingers in my core and start rocking back and forth. I keep on picturing a half- naked Arizona Robbins begging to be eaten and I feel myself racing towards climax. I'm right on the edge, just a couple more thrust would have sent me over, but then I hear the door open as someone comes into the room to sleep. I stop my fingers inside me suddenly although, my body wants a release. I feel the bed I am on dip down as whoever gets in beside me which jostles my fingers inside me and I let out a small moan…

Arizona POV

I tell Hunt about my plan to get Calliope back and he agrees to put us together on a major surgery for a little boy. I need to get some sleep though, going over my plan in my head made me stay up all night. As I am walking to the on- call room, I start going over my plan again.

Step 1: Work at hospital on case with Callie.

Step 2: Apologize to her and tell her you love her every day. Also call her by Calliope not Callie.

Step 3: Once you become "friends" recreate some sweet moments between the two of you

Step 4: Don't give up on her

Step 5: Get Calliope back

I get to the on-call room and pick the first bed that comes into sight, its dark in the room and it doesn't look like anyone is in it. I get in to the bed and hear a familiar little moan come from next to me, I turn over and see she has her shirt off, one hand of her boob, and the other down her pants. I feel myself get wet immediately. I move the bed a little bit again, and she lets out another moan and that's how I know she is going solo. I see her usually dark brown eyes get even darker as she starts to move her fingers in side of her again. I am stunned until she lets out another, more loud moan, I'm guessing because she knows I'm watching her. Acting on instinct I reach out to grab her hand from out of her pants and off her boobs and pin them above her head. She gives me a desperate look and a moan to accompany it. I kiss her with as much passion as I can muster and to my surprise she returns the kiss. I start kissing her neck and before I can make it to her boobs (my favorite), she says, "Arizona stop." I freeze immediately when I hear the word stop, and look up at her and see pure lust in her eyes. We look at each other for a long time before she says, " Why did we and why are we doing this?" I get off from on top of her and stick to my plan. I say, "Calliope, I am so sorry for hurting you, I love you so much and I'm going to tell you that every day for as long as you need me to because I want to fix this. You don't have to do anything except not reject me right now. I'm going to fix us, not you." I see the distrust in her eyes as she says, "That still doesn't explain why we are having sex when we are not together anymore." I respond in a gentle tone," I didn't plan to come in here and have sex with you, I came in here because I need some sleep, I didn't know you were in here until you went all sexy on me as you went McSolo and then instinct kicked in because I love you." I see her contemplating my words and then she says, "I won't reject you on the conditions that after you make me come right now and I return the favor, we can't have sex while we are on the case that Hunt assigned us, and then maybe not even after that, because we can't keep doing this if we are not going anywhere." I say, "Deal!"

Callie POV

As soon as the word "Deal" is out, her mouth immediately goes to my breast and she sucks and bits gently on my nipple as I buck my hips trying to find any friction to release the sexual tension in my body. She stays at my chest for a few more second licking and sucking and then makes her way down my stomach on to my soaking core. She immediately puts two fingers in and wraps her pink lips around my throbbing clit. I moan really loudly, and she looks up at me smiling and says in the most seductive voice, "shhh, you're going to have to be less loud Calliope." My witty retort is cut of as wraps her lips around my clit again and sucks hard as I gasp, bite my lip, and try to hold in the scream of her name that I want to let out. My orgasm comes quickly and deliciously as Arizona laps up all my wetness after I come down from my high, I say in a badass but seductive voice, "You made it pretty hard to be quiet, so I'm going to make it even harder." I roll over and pin her down with her hands above her head. I tell her to grab the headboard and make sure her hands stay there as I slowly make my way down her neck stopping at her ears because I know that is a hot spot for her, I lick, suck and bite her earlobe as little moans of pleasure come from the sexy blond beneath me. I start rolling her already rock hard nipples in between my fingers and she gasps and moans loudly as I take one of her nipples in my mouth. I say, "You need to be quiet." She moans again a little louder as I run my finger over her panties underneath her scrubs. I feel the soaked and ruined underwear and I decide to skip the foreplay, and go in for the kill. I stiffen my tongue and slide into the waiting core. She lets out the loudest moan yet and covers her face with a pillow, trying to stay quiet. I laugh, and with my face in between her legs she feels the vibrations in the most pleasurable way. I take my tongue out and focus on her clit running the falt of it up and down her clit and the just flicking over it as she writhes beneath me, her climax is close so I just suck her clit into my mouth. She comes in the most beautiful way possible, back arched, chest puffing out, hips still against my head as she wraps her thighs around my head making sure I don't pull back. She comes down from her high, I kiss her letting her taste herself as she moans again. I pull back and look at her and say, "Rules" and she just smiles and nods. Then she says, "I love you so much Calliope and I'm sorry for hurting you.

Arizona POV

I think my plan is working rather well if I do say so myself. Now that we are "friends" I have to kick it up a notch.


	3. Joe's Dirty Bar Bathroom Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey guys! I have huge writers block right now and have no idea where I should go with this story. If you have any suggestions on what should happen or what I should write about, even if you think I should just end the story now... private message me please, it will help me write another chapter if y'all want one.


	4. Chapter 3: FRIENDS

Chapter 3:

"FRIENDS"

Callie POV

When am I going to stop letting Arizona back into my life after she hurts me. First, she leaves me in the middle of an airport on her way to Africa. Second, I take her abuse after she got her leg amputated. Third, she cheats on me once with Lauren, then she cheats on me again more than ten times with Leah Murphy…. an intern. Here I am letting her back into my life. After she came back from Africa, before I had forgiven her, I said that if I let her back in my life I know she would hurt me again….. I guess I was right 2 times over. But I guess that's what love is, forgiveness. The problem is, where does forgiveness become being a pushover.

Arizona POV

Calliope let me back in. I can't even begin to explain how happy I am right now. I don't deserve Calliope, and I don't deserve happiness with her because I have hurt her so much, but I am smiling so much my face hurts. April thinks it's great that Callie is letting me in, and don't get me wrong, I love April, but sometimes I wish Teddy would come back, she knew exactly how to help me…. to be honest, I thought Teddy was gay…. I know what I have to do though, I need to follow my plan, fix us, and get my wife back.

Callie POV

The case Hunt put Arizona and me on, we are rounding on for the first time today. I'm thinking about how I am going to deal with this new thing Arizona and I realized I can't focus on my life, I have to save this little boy's life so… I get to his room along with Arizona, Wilson and Pierce. Wilson presents, "James Rory- 10 years old, diagnosed with osteosarcoma, has been treated with chemo and radiation, was declared NEC 2 years ago. The cancer reoccurred with mets in his limbs and lungs." Arizona says, "How are you doing James?" He responds, "I'm alright, a little scared. Are you going to be able to fix me?" I say, "Of course James, we will get you back to the soccer field." He smiles at me. Arizona, Maggie, and I tell the parents how the surgery in about a week is going to go. After their questions we move on. Once outside of James's room, Arizona stops me, flashes me my favorite dimpled smile and says, "Calliope would you like to have lunch with me?" I say yes and we go to the cafeteria, get our own table, and we just sit there eating for about 10 minutes. I say, "Arizona, I know I agreed not to reject you, but we really need to focus on this kid, and maybe after we can try the friends thing again…" I get up to leave and she says…

Arizona POV

Sticking to my plan I say, "Calliope I love you so much, and I'm so sorry I hurt you, and I'm going to fix us." She just looks at me and says, "Arizona…" I stop her and say, "Please Calliope, I'm sorry and I AM going to fix us, but I need you to just be my friend, please…." I know she can sense the sincerity in my voice and she says, "Okay, but just friends, and when we are doing anything that has to do with this kid, this agreement is void." I say, "That's all I need." She nods her head. I ask," So will you come to my apartment after work, I can cook, and I have wine, we can invited Pierce too if you want, to go over the surgery?" She looks at me with a face, that says she knows what I'm trying to do and says, to my surprise, "Sure, I will be over there after work, and I know Pierce already has plans tonight, so I guess it will be just me and you." I can't hide my excitement, and she knows it as she gives me a small smile as she leaves.

Callie POV

I agreed to going to Arizona's for two reasons: to help save this kids life, and because I want to see if Arizona is serious about this "fix", I'm going to be a manipulative bitch and test her, and I bringing out the big guns….. After work , I go home and put on a matching lace lingerie set that leaves little to the imagination, skin tight jeans, Arizona's favorite purple blouse, my "fuck me" heels, and my leather jacket, like I said BIG GUNS… I get to Arizona's and open the door and I am satisfied with the reaction I get. Her jaw drops, she looks me up and down, lingering on my chest and legs. She regroups, blushes and looks at me and says, "Hey" I respond with a seductive sounding "Hi." She lets me in and I set down my purse and hang up my jacket, I turn around and catch her checking out my ass. She realizes she has been caught, blushes even redder than she was at the door and mumbles a "sorry", I laugh and say, "It's okay, I'm used to you staring at my ass." Her breath hitches as I go passed her and pour us a glass of wine. We toast and drink our wine, and I purposely spill wine all over my chest. I gasp at the chill, and Arizona immediately gets a towel. I tell her it's okay, I can just take it off, and for the second time tonight she freezes and drops her jaw as I lift my shirt over my head. Now I'm just in my bra, and I'm pretty sure my nipples are hard from the cold wine. I'm impressed she hasn't pounced yet, but maybe she is serious about fixing us. She finally gets the ability to form sentences again and says, "Calliope, you are gorgeous, you really are, but I'm a serious about fixing us, instead of just having sex, which if you didn't know is mind-blowing… the sex=mind blowing, but I really need you to put a shirt on please.." I smile about how she is serious about fixing us, so I ask to borrow a shirt, and she gets me one. After I put the shirt on, we talk about the surgery for the rest of the night until about 10:30. I say I should probably go and she says "okay" in a disappointed tone, which makes me happy. I put my jacket on, open the door, and Arizona says, "I love you Calliope, and I'm so sorry about hurting you." I smile at her and say, "I purposely spilled the wine Arizona, I was testing you, and I'm sorry for not trusting you now that I know you are being serious about this, so now that I know that, I want to skip over the "friends" part. I want to be your girlfriend, not your wife, yet…. But I know you are serious about this, so I'm in too. The same rules before apply though if you want to be my girlfriend, no sex while we are on this case….." She looks confused and I can see her trying to process what I just said. After she understands she says with a dimpled smile all the way through, "yes to being your girlfriend, the spilling of the wine was a cruel thing Calliope, and yes the same rules apply." I nod and say good, and lean in for a goodnight kiss. The second our lips touch, our breathing gets erratic, and it turns into a heated kiss pretty fast. She starts to pin me to the door, before she pulls back, regains her breath and says, "Calliope.. we can't do that… it gets me all hot and bothered." She pouts and I smile lean in for a last sweet kiss, before I kiss her, I whisper, "not going to make this easy for you Robbins…." I kiss her and leave fast….."

Arizona POV

After Callie leaves I lean against the door. I run my hands through my hair, as emotions fight for my body's attention: Horniness, Happiness, Relief and Sexual Frustration are the big ones. I slide down the door and sit and think to myself, I am going to be put in a too much sexual teasing coma by the love of my life, because I have a feeling she is going to be relentless…. But I am so ready for this, for me and Calliope to be "awesome"…


End file.
